Midnight Prank
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie and Tynia play a harmless prank on Rachel. How does it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another cute story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Tynia. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Midnight Prank**

Cassie was in the mood for some fun. She knew everyone was tired from their latest adventure so she decided to cheer them up. She gently went into Rachel's room and saw that Rachel was fast asleep. She then remembered when she woke Rachel up a bit mischievously the other day. She loved her aunt but she knew that Rachel was a bit stressed because of all the bullies pestering them. She convinced Tyina to come with her to cheer her aunt up. She slowly climbed up on the bed and sat gently on Rachel's waist. Rachel's eyes shot open when she felt someone on her, but before she could yell, Cassie quickly, but gently put a pillow on her head. She made sure she could breathe but she was having trouble staying on her squirming aunt.

"What's going on up there?! Who's on me?!" Rachel called out. She then heard Cassie whispering for Tyina to tickle the back of Rachel's knees.

"C-Cassie…she sounds a bit angry!" Tyina nervously spoke out. She didn't know Rachel as well as Cassie so she was still a bit nervous.

"Cassie! What are you doing?!" Rachel called out again. She then began to laugh when she felt Cassie tickling her sides and under her arms. "Nohohoho…stohohop it!"

"Tyina, get the back of her knees!" Cassie called.

"NO! GEHEHEHEEHEHT AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel shrieked. But Tyina still did as she was told, still nervous that she was going to make Rachel angry.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHA H-HELP ME!" Rachel called out. Cassie then released the pillow and jumped off of the bed.

"TYINA! RUN!" Cassie called as she grabbed Tyina's arm and they began to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Rachel commanded as she ran after them. Cassie was laughing hysterically, but Tyina's eyes were huge!

"We made her angry Cassie!"

"No, we didn't! Rachel wouldn't be angry over a midnight tickle!" Cassie belted out.

"Cassie Carraba Hale, come back here! Tyina! You too!" Rachel called out, trying to sound stern, but she was laughing and giggling herself.

"She's really angry! Split up!" Tyina panicked.

"Tyina, wait!" Cassie called out. But it was too late, Tyina ran down the hall towards some of the aliens' rooms. Cassie still tried to run but Rachel was faster. She jumped on her and the two crashed on the sofa. Rachel began to tickle her niece mercilessly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RACHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHEL! STOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP!"

"Why?" She smiled deviously.

"I was just trying to cheer you up from the bullies AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmm…I don't know…"

"RACHCHCHCHCHCEL PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Finally Rachel released her niece and held her so that she could get her strength back.

"Easy there Cassie. You're alright now. Thanks for cheering me up," Rachel smiled as she gently rubbed noses with her. Cassie nodded and hugged her aunt back. Rachel then saw Tyina run from around the corner and hold her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tyina? Are you alright, hon?"

"I-I'm fine! It was all Cassie's idea to wake you up this late! Not mine!"

"Way to throw me under a bus, Tyina…," Cassie growled playfully.

"Tyina, easy! It's alright…," Rachel said softly. She motioned for Tyina to come closer, but Tyina was still acting nervous.

"I actually think I hear my name being called…"

"I don't hear anything…Tyina…where are you going?" Rachel called. Tyina then scurried outside and into the night. Rachel then nudged Cassie.

"Looks like someone else here is just as jumpy as you!"

"HEY!" Cassie retorted as Rachel then began to playful poke her niece and think about what to do to calm down the other young girl.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hmmm…will Rachel be able to calm Tyina down? Because she was with the Knights so long, it may not be easy. Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsuprise: You should totally do a sequel to this one. It would be a big hit! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames! I'm watching those reviews closely, remember.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
